


Flustering MortMort

by Yaschiri



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty does something stupid and Rick gets them out of it...but not before humiliating the ever-loving crap out of him. {First Rickmorty/Rick and Morty fic~}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flustering MortMort

**Author's Note:**

> First Rick/Morty fanfic, written from a request by tumblr user littleboynix! The prompt was basically, "Have Rick tease Morty about what Jessica would think about him being a dirty Grandpa-fucker." so enjoy! Thanks if you take the time to read. :D

Morty watched as shadows roamed by the locked door of the classroom, a squeak threatening to escape him before a calloused hand pressed itself against his mouth roughly. Brown eyes widened, watching as the shadow paused, looming closer and growing bigger in the frosted window, shrinking away after a beat as whatever it was moved on. As soon as it was clear, Morty was released and Rick sat back down to lean against the wall, withdrawing his flask and taking a long pull.

His grandson watched him, looking terrified, before glancing across the room at the third figure trapped with them. Jessica looked scared out of her mind, knees pulled to her chest and arms wrapped around them tightly. She shifted a little, drawing more into herself as another shadow passed by the door.

Despite the dark classroom, the shadows looming just out of sight, and Morty staring a hole through his head, Rick was rather unfazed by it all.

“ _Rick_ ,” came the harsh whisper. The oldest of the trio looked down, eyebrow pulled down lightly in what he was positive was his best dead-panned look.

“What, Mo- _ **OUGH**_ -rty?” was the response. He took another pull from his flask as the young teen flailed his arms a little at the loud belch, though nothing seemed to care as no more shadows passed by the door.

“W-why are we still here??”

“B-Because, Morty, once again y-you’re an idiot.” He watched Morty open his mouth, close it, open it again then let it fall shut, his hand finding the back of his neck to rub gently. There was no protest, and Rick seemed satisfied with the lack of resistance to the claim. He watched Morty glance across the classroom between the desks, following his gaze to land on the other teen huddled against the wall. “Once again letting your dick make the deci- _ **EEUGH**_ -sons.”

“C-C’mon Rick th-that’s not f-f-fair,” Morty replied quietly, heat creeping up his neck as he tore his gaze away from his classmate to look at Rick. “I-I-I just wanted-I needed t-time with…y-y’know-”

Rick rolled his eyes, leaning toward the 14 year old, “Y-You could’ve just fuckin’ asked me-asked me to fuckin’ take you somewhere to fuck, _Morty_.” Morty only flushed deeper, eyes dropping to the tiled floor. “I-I mean, shit, no fuckin’ reason to-to unleash what the fuck ever you did on your fucking school-”

“I-I thought it’d cancel classes-!”

“-and-and now you’ve wasted a perfectly good mini-apocalyptic entity. Plus you-you got your friend there stuck with us.” Rick leaned closer, the distance minute as his voice dropped lower, rumbling, “What the fuck w-would she think about being stuck here ‘cause you wanted your Grandfather to fuck you i-in the middle of your math class, huh?”

If such a thing were possible, Morty’s face felt like it could glow from the heat, looking away from Rick as he fidgeted under the intense stare.

“I-I-I-I m-mean-”

“What d’you-how d’you think she’d react, huh Morty? Huh? Knowing that you’re a dirty slut that likes having his Grandfather’s dick up his ass?” The fidgeting became more intense, Rick watching as his grandson pressed his hands into his lap a little bit, looking uncomfortable now for a different reason. Rick almost wanted to laugh, but he was still very aware of their situation.

No reason though he couldn’t make Morty suffer a little longer though for getting them into this mess.

Looking up across the room, he saw Jessica had lifted her head to stare at them from her spot, and though looking scared, looking a little confused too.

Rick leaned even closer, so close he could smell Morty clearly, the scent of sweat and an almost sickly sweet something or other. Likely cheap cologne. It made Rick want to bite the other’s neck to get a rise out of him, but instead he began talking again.

“Y-Y’see that, Morty? Your little friend is watching us, Morty. Maybe she c-can tell what’s going on. Maybe sh-she knows how much you like sucking me off and swallowing my load.”

“R-Riiiick…” The name was soft, a weird whine that was almost inaudible, but Rick caught it and he smirked.

“You’re fucking getting off to this, aren’t-aren’t you Morty?” he asked in a bass rumble, glancing back from his now very obviously turned on grandson to Jessica across the room, looking more and more confused. He saw Morty wiggle again just ever-so-slightly, the young teen looking up at Rick with pleading eyes.

“N-n-no more, puh-please-”

“She’s looking at you really-really intensely, baby,” he cooed softly, watching as Morty practically melted at being called “baby”. “I-I think she knows what a filthy Grandpa-fucker you a-are…”

He watched Morty squirm again, biting at his lip in the way that made Rick want to kiss him until his mouth was bruised and swollen. “P-P- _Please_ Rick…I-I-I was way-I was way outta line-I shouldn’t have-please f-fix this-I’m s-sorry, Rick, I’m sorry-!” Rick tutted, grabbing Morty’s shoulder and pivoting him to face toward himself.

Leaning all the way in, he whispered against his ear, “I’m gonna fix your-fix your fuckin’ mess, then I’m gonna get us home and you’re gonna tell m-me aaalll about how you-you’re a dirty Grandpa-fucking slut while you stroke my fuckin’ dick and you get nothing.” Morty was visibly trembling, Rick pressing his lips to Morty’s ear gently before finishing, “A-And you’re gonna _thank_ me for it. Capishe?”

“Y-Y-Y-Yes si-sir-”

“Good.”

Leaning back and standing suddenly, Rick pushed aside a desk noisily and withdrew his portal gun. Adjusting the destination, he shot it at the ground, the glow bright and likely to attract attention quickly. “Jessica, was it? Hop in here, it’ll take you back to normal shit or whatever.” When she didn’t move instantly, he rolled his eyes, hopped over the portal, hoisted her up by the arm and literally tossed her toward it. With a shriek, she fell through.

The portal closed behind her, and Rick strode over to Morty with purpose, hauling him up much the same way he had Jessica a moment before. Without saying a word once Morty was on his feet, he leaned down and crushed his lips against the younger’s. Morty whimpered in the back of his throat, his erection straining obviously at his pants as he kissed back desperately. It lasted all of another couple seconds before Rick pulled away with a soft huff.

Morty whined a little at the loss, rubbing at his erection gently through his clothing as Rick straightened out.

“N-N-Now–what do we do n-now, Rick?” asked Morty, reaching down his pants to readjust himself.

“Now _I_ fix th-this fuckin’- _ **UURRP**_ -mess you made.” Pulling a futuristic-looking gun from in his lab coat, he turned toward the door where shadows were already looming and pressing in. “I-If you _ever_ fucking do th-this again, you-you will get much worse than what’s-I’ll cook up something _so bad_ you will w-wish you weren’t b-born, ya hear?”

“Y-Y-Yes sir,” came the obedient response.

“Alright then. Follow my lead and don’t let them t-touch you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Yaschiri](http://www.yaschiri.tumblr.com) on tumblr! C'mon by and drop me a prompt, I always can use more. :D


End file.
